Emperor Dorrek VII
Dorrek VII is, chronologically, the first ruler of the Skrull empire who tried to conquer the planet Earth and a classic antagonist of the Fantastic Four and the Avengers. Story Dorrek VII is a Skrull who is the descendant of Dorrek I. To gain control of the Skrull Empire, Dorrek VII had to murder the current ruler of the empire . He then marries his daughter R'Kill and they bore a daughter named Anelle. Dorrek VII ordered his Skrull captain Zankor to investigate Earth in order to determine if it was worthy for the Skrulls to invade it. Zankor sent his intelligence-gatherers to Earth where only one managed to return. Dorrek VII wanted to learn about Earth's secrets and gives orders to Zankor to use the Encephalo-Link which contained the memories of the previously-captive humans so that they can infiltrate Earth's society. Dorrek VII received word that the planned Skrull invasion on Earth was thwarted by the Fantastic Four . Wanting revenge on the Fantastic Four, Dorrek VII focused the Skrull homeworld's resources for the creation of the Super Skrull, where it would have the powers of the Fantasic Four. Upon the Skrull Kl'rt becoming Super-Skrull, Dorrek dispatched him to Earth to replace Dr. Franklin Storm who ended up on the Skrull homeworld. When Super-Skrull was defeated, he was extracted back to the Skrull homeworld and Franklin Richards was returned to Earth where Franklin took the full force of the impact beam device that was placed on his chest to keep the Fantastic Four from being hit by it. A Skrull military officer, Morrat, wanted to win the approval of Dorrek VII in order to wed Anelle. Dorrek VII disapproved of this as Morrat was the one who authorized the impact beam device on Franklin Storm. Despite Morrat's power-hungry nature, Anelle fell for Morrat. When Anelle returned to her father, Dorrek VII was angered that she was gone for too long as she tried to get her father to look upon Morrat with favor. Refusing this suggestion even when he learned that Morrat had captured the Fantastic Four and was not informed of this, Dorrek VII sought out Morrat where he accused him of treason. When the Fantastic Four escaped from Morrat, Dorrek VII arrived with his personal guard where he stripped Morrat of his rank and branded him a traitor where Morrat was killed by Dorrek's soldiers. After Invisible Woman saved Anelle from getting caught in the crossfire, Dorrek VII thanked the Fantastic Four and would offer them a wish. When they demanded the Skrull that was behind Franklin Storm's death, Dorrek VII told them that Morrat was responsible and the Fantastic Four departed peacefully. Upon seeing that the Kree, the Skrulls arch-enemies, had sent an agent (Mar-Vell) to Earth who defeated the Sentry 459 , Dorrek VII assumed that they had goals that the Skrulls should thwart and dispatched Super-Skrull to Earth upon being annoyed that Anelle was flirting with him. Super-Skrull was instructed by Dorekk VII to defeat Mar-Vell only for Super-Skrull to be defeated by him. When Super-Skrull returned from his exile to the Skrull homeworld with three captives Captain Marvel, Quicksilver, and Scarlet Witch, Dorrek VII had Super-Skrull captured. Anelle begged her father to show mercy causing Dorrek VII to groan at her kind-heartedness and failure to recognize true threats to the Skrulls. Dorrek VII discussed their war with the Kree and how Earth is caught in the middle. As Anelle shrunk away at the violence used to keep Super-Skrull at line, Dorrek VII moaned about not having a more ruthless son to carry on his line. Dorrek VII retrieved Captain Marvel, Quicksilver, and Scarlet Witch upon them having been exiled by the Kree. In order to learn the info of the Omni-Wave, Dorrek VII had Quicksilver and Scalet Witch placed in cages with deadly aliens in order to get Captain Marvel to help with the Omni-Wave. Dorrek VII monitored the battle between the Avengers and the Skrulls on Earth. As Commander Kalxor threatened the Avengers, Dorrek VII bragged that Captain Marvel should be done with the Omni-Wave. What Dorrek VII didn't know was that Captain Marvel escaped and freed Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch. This angered Dorrek VII who ordered Commander Kalxor to initiate Plan Delta which was the destruction of Earth. As the war progressed, Captain Marvel finished the Omni-Wave causing Dorrek VII to rejoice despite Anelle begging him to stop. The Avengers alongside their teenage ally, Rick Jones managed to halt the war as Captain Marvel uses the projector to cover his escape. Dorrek VII yelled at his troops for letting the humans thwart them while reminding them that Earth was foretold to be for the Skrulls. Dorrek VII's aid reminded him that there are super-humans on Earth. Just then, the Illuminati attacked the Skrull homeworld as Black Bolt blew up one of their ships. Dorrek VII orders the Illuminati to be captured which his soldiers managed to do. The Illuminati were put into confinement where they were tortured and had their DNA samples taken. After going through all of that, the Illuminati managed to escape and use an image of Galactus as their cover. Dorrek VII was happy to learn that they got the DNA samples from Earth's heroes. Veranke confronted Dorrek VII because he ignored the words of a Prophet and demanded him to step down from his throne with tears in her eyes. Dorrek VII had her stranded on the planet Satriani. The Royal Priests of the Sciences Dro'ge's ideas had impressed Dorrek VII enough to allow the experiments to be reverse-engineer the mutations from the DNA samples they got from the Illuminati. Dorrek VII couldn't keep his feeling in check due to the fact that one of his relatives was brainwashed into staying in cow form by Mister Fantastic. Anelle gave birth to a son that she named Dorrek VIII . Dorrek VII ordered that the baby be put to death upon learning that the baby's father was Mar-Vell. Dorrek VIII's nurse snuck him away and took him to Mar-Vell. The baby would eventally become a member of the Young Avengers with the name of Hulkling. While commanding a Skrull fleet during an attack on the planet Xandar, Dorrek VII grew frustrated when the Fantastic Four helped to save Xandar. While conveying his frustration to Drexxon, Dorrek VII gave orders to Kylon to destroy the Earthlings when he learned that more vessels were approaching. Dorrek VII was thrilled when three of the Fantastic Four were captured and had Thing tortured for being insolent. Then Dorrek VII had Mister Fantastic, Invisible Woman, and Thing stand trial before Hagar in the Skrull court where Jaketch used a metabolic booster to age the three of them knowing that they would be dead in three days. Upon being informed that Kylon's vessels were stopped, Dorrek VII grew frustrated and was taunted by R'Kill upon her return from the Grexell base that she had her vacation at. When the Fantastic Four escaped, Dorrek VII let them go knowing that they would die while becoming unaware that the Fantastic Four would later reverse the effects of the metabolic booster. She then began to question Dorrek VII's judgement. Both of them secretly vowed to see the other one dead. Dorekk VII later became infuriated when he learned that Prime Thoran was holding off the fleet of Xandarians. He ordered Xalxar to return him to the Skrull homeworld while wondering if he might be in danger. Just then, R'Kill killed Dorekk VII with a shot to the back and took over the Skrull Empire. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Aliens Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Egotist Category:Monarchs Category:Tyrants Category:Parents Category:Elderly Category:Conspirators Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Misogynists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Murderer Category:Incriminators Category:Arena Masters Category:Gaolers Category:Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Betrayed Category:Deceased Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Silver Surfer Villains Category:Paranoid Category:Control Freaks Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Extravagant Category:Mutants Category:Non-Action Category:Xenophobes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Disciplinarians Category:Related to Hero Category:Captain Marvel Villains